1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure shock absorber and a vehicle suspension including the pressure shock absorber.
2. Related Art
A vehicle suspension is generally provided with a pressure shock absorber having a damping force generating mechanism and a spring portion. There exists a pressure shock absorber in which a preload of the spring portion can be adjusted by a built-in jack.
For example, a pressure shock absorber having a hydraulic jack portion is shown in JP-A-2009-227118 (Patent Document 1). In the pressure shock absorber, an adjusting portion including large and small cylinders is formed integrally with the hydraulic jack portion through a hydraulic hose to thereby adjust the preload applied to the spring portion.
In jack portions using air pressure, there is one in which an air-pressure hose and the adjusting portion are separated from the jack portion after the preload of the spring portion is adjusted by the adjusting portion.
Regarding the connection between the jack portion and a pressure source, it is known that a connection connector is used as shown in JP-A-2008-232213 (Patent Document 2) and that a plug on the jack portion side and a socket on the pressure source side connected to the plug so as to be detachable are used as shown in JP-A-H05-139696 (Patent Document 3).